Judgement isn't Always Perfect
by Biscuit15
Summary: Tsuna is concerned that Mukuro and Bel's actions towards Fran may be more damaging than just physically. He takes it upon himself to try and help, and falls into a complicated web he probably should have stayed out of. Yaoi, Tsuna x Fran, 2726
1. Chapter 1

It had been the night of celebration for defeating Byakuran and saving their future, and to the Vongola's surprise, the Varia had come along with them. It was strange to be in the same room with them – especially much older versions than the ones that had once tried to kill them – but it was mostly tolerable; Xanxus had taken a corner to himself where he sat with bottles of whisky and glared at everyone as if they were the source of his anger. Squalo, too, was drinking, but he and Lussuria were together with their respective Vongola counterparts telling them about how their future selves were. Leviathan was off brooding somewhere, and Mammon was with the other Arcobaleno who also had disappeared.

But it was the Mist and Storm guardians of the Varia that were really worrying Tsuna as he watched them interact from across the room, and when he found that Mukuro was heading over to join them, he knew nothing good was going to come from it – but what was he supposed to do? All he could do was sit there and try to intervene if it looked like they were about to kill each other.

"Tenth, why do you look so troubled?"

Tsuna blinked as his "right-hand man's" voice broke through his thoughts. He frowned. "I have a bad feeling about those two being with that new Mist Guardian…"

Gokudera shrugged. "Not our problem. Just enjoy the night."

Tsuna nodded. He tried to do as the older male had suggested, but he found that hard to do when he felt stressed upon realising that neither Belphegor nor Mukuro were trying to hide the fact that they were abusing their teal-haired comrade with plenty of other people in the room to witness it. He felt sick as they both stabbed at him and threw sick words his way, and though he had expected for Belphegor to treat his companion like crap, what _really _surprised him – though in hindsight he knew it shouldn't have – was the fact that Mukuro treated his prized student just as badly, if not worse.

The new Mist Guardian always donned an expressionless mask, even during the times Belphegor would stab him or Mukuro would impale him with his trident, but Tsuna worried that maybe the teal-haired male was actually _feeling _something in those moments – after all, who could put up with being assaulted in such horrid ways every day?

What if the other males' actions caused him distress, Tsuna wondered. What if Fran suffered – both physically and mentally – due to their actions? Damage could be done to the boy and no one would even notice. He could be suffering greatly at their hands but, for whatever reason, told nobody.

Tsuna hated it, and it made him want to do something about it – but when he watched Belphegor drag the other out of the room with an air of maliciousness about him, he knew he _had _to do something because no one else was going to. The only problem was, he didn't know _what _to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna had, of course, been disappointed to find out that they weren't able to return back to their own times just yet, but at the same time he didn't mind it; it bought him time to track down the Varia and – despite how scared he was of Xanxus – request to talk alone with Fran. While the oldest members of the assassination squad didn't seem to care one way or another what their Mist Guardian did, Belphegor refused to leave the younger two alone and instead followed them out of the hotel building and into the busy streets.

This made Tsuna greatly nervous, but he said nothing to the blond, knowing just what kind of temper Belphegor had. He tried to ignore the older male's random utterings and act as if he wasn't afraid whenever those knives were pulled out into his view, knowing that the more fear Belphegor sensed, the more excited and uncontrollable he would become.

"U-umm, Belphegor-san...?" Tsuna offered a nervous smile as he regarded the oldest male, afraid of that crazed grin the Storm Guardian always seemed to don.

"Yes~?" The other twirled a knife between his two index fingers, tilting his head to the side. In the blink of an eye, his seemingly-soft demeanour changed as his grin morphed into a vicious snarl, the knife leaving his hands and embedding itself in the teal-haired boy's shoulder. He relaxed within a second, his usual smile returning. "Shishi~"

Tsuna's mouth dropped open, stepping back as he raised his hands in defence. "N-never mind!"

Belphegor giggled as he snatched the knife from Fran's body, slipping it back into his pocket. "The prince rarely answers to peasants, anyway~"

"Stupid fake prince..." Fran muttered, his eyes glinting with an emotion the teenager was quick to banish. "I'm not a dart board, senpai."

"Nope~ Froggy is the prince's personal moving target practise~" Belphegor's frown suddenly disappeared, replaced by an expressionless stare; he had just now noticed the people who had stopped and stared in horror, having witnessed the man's assault on the small teenager. He made an agitated noise before he reached back into his pockets, resurfacing with more blades than Tsuna could count. "Stupid peasants..."

"B-belphegor, no!" Tsuna reached out, grabbing the older male's wrist. He tugged it down from the threatening posture it had been held in, trying to calm the other down; he'd be damned if he stood by and let the Varia Storm murder innocent people. "Stop it!"

The blond snarled before he kicked Tsuna away, glaring down at the younger male. He was silent for a few seconds before he turned and left the two younger ones, stalking back to the hotel.

"I'm surprised he didn't give you a mouthful at the very least." Fran stayed still as he watched the younger male push himself back to his feet, offering no help whatsoever. "He hardly even listens to the boss or the stupid long-haired commander; I was expecting you to be his newest 'target practise'."

Tsuna laughed nervously as he nodded, just glad that Belphegor was going away; it wasn't that he didn't like the man – he was utterly _terrified _of him.

"Is he always stabbing you like that?" Tsuna was quiet as he asked, knowing enough attention had been drawn to them as it was.

"He's done worse." There was an ominous tone in the snarky male's voice, and Tsuna could only imagine what the other was talking about; when it came to Varia, he wouldn't put _anything _past them.

"Actually..." The brunet rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner, looking anywhere but at his companion. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Fran... Are you sure you're... _happy, _being with the Varia...?"

"Who said I was ever happy in the first place?" Emotionless teal eyes looked into brown ones, seemingly staring right through the younger male.

Tsuna gulped, knowing he should have chosen his words better. "I didn't mean...!"

"Whether I'm with Varia or my Master, it doesn't make any difference. Is it not obvious to you, Tuna-Fish?"

"I..." Tsuna glanced at the ground, knowing he had always felt that vibe around Fran; something was _off _about the older male, but he hadn't been able to put his finger on it.

"It's not important; I'm used to it." Fran started walking again, his feet taking him wherever they saw fit.

"Are you sur –"

"- Drop it." Fran turned to look at the younger male, a hint of annoyance in his eyes. "Not everyone is lucky to have such good friends like you, Tuna-Fish; be thankful."

Tsuna bit his lip as he followed after the other; he felt as if Fran was bitter towards the brunet's relationships, and it made him wonder; did _Fran _have anyone he could call a friend?

It certainly didn't seem like it.

_**~~XX~~**_

A confirmed malfunction with the machine was what had forced the Tenth Generation Vongola to remain in the future, and Tsuna wondered how long it would take for the machine to be fixed; after having spent a little while with Fran, it had become clear the older male constantly donned an emotionless expression for a reason, and he wanted to help put a smile back onto the teal-haired male's face – if there had ever been a smile on it before.

"Guys, can I ask for your opinion?" Tsuna had sat down with Yamamoto and Gokudera, the others off doing their own things.

"Sure, Tsuna." Yamamoto was as happy as ever while Gokudera was on alert, willing to do whatever it took to help out his beloved Tenth. "What's up?"

"...Have you guys noticed anything weird with Fran?" Brown eyes scrutinised his friends, finding nothing but confusion on their faces. "I mean... I was talking with him today. Belphegor's really cruel to him, and... I think he's really unhappy."

"That's not _our _problem." As expected, Gokudera stuck his nose up in the air, not interested in the welfare of someone they'd probably never meet again. "What's it matter whether or not that stupid Varia member gets along with the knife-freak?"

"Gokudera-kun, I don't think he even has a single friend!" the brunet tried to defend. "Belphegor hurts him, and he's not happy in the Varia."

"Why doesn't he just quit, then?" Yamamoto suggested. "Isn't Mukuro his teacher or something? He could just go back to him."

"That's true, Yamamoto, but he's not happy with Mukuro-san, either..." Tsuna sighed. "I feel really bad for him; there's something not right and I want to help."

"Just leave him; we'll probably be gone before you can do anything anyway, Tenth." Green eyes observed Tsuna carefully, searching for the slightest hint of approval.

"Gokudera-kun, remember when _you _were lonely and didn't have anybody?" Tsuna reached out, patting his best friend on the shoulder. "It was really hard for you, but no one cared until you came to Japan. Well, I don't think anyone's even _tried _to care about Fran; he seems so alone in the world."

Gokudera frowned, remembering only too well how painful it was to be rejected by everyone around you, and to have to fight to survive. While he wasn't one to care for others, he could sympathise with the Varia Mist, knowing how shitty life is without others in it.

"That must be really hard," Yamamoto acknowledged. "No wonder you want to help him."

Tsuna nodded, wondering if there was anything he _could _do.

_**~~XX~~**_

"Where the hell have _you _been?"

Fran sighed as he closed the hotel room door quietly behind him, staring around at his Varia comrades lazing on the beds emotionlessly. "With Tuna-Fish."

"It's twelve at fucking _night, _you dumb fuck!" Squalo shouted. "Were you two fucking each other or something?!"

"Stupid long-haired commander, I do not have sex. _Willingly, _that is. Please do not associate me with your lifestyle as I'm not the one who has sex with the boss every night; I have _some _respect for myself, thank you."

Xanxus threw the wine glass he had been holding at the youngest member, glaring ferociously. "Shut your fucking mouth, trash."

Fran shrugged, stepping further into the room. He noticed that Lussuria and Leviathan were absent tonight, leaving the two leaders of the Varia, a blood-stained Belphegor and a greedy Arcobaleno on said Storm Guardian's lap. He rolled his eyes at the thought that Belphegor hadn't been able to control himself again and _had _to go out slaughtering innocent people; it happened so often, Fran could only _imagine _the paperwork Squalo had to do because of the Varia Officer.

"Oi, Froggy~" Belphegor raised a hand, gesturing for the younger to come to him. He snarled when he was ignored, pushing Mammon off his lap. "Don't ignore me, frog."

"Boss, stupid long-haired commander, do you hear that wind?" Fran stepped past the beds, intending on going into the bathroom to have a shower. "Wow, it almost sounds like a certain fake prince, doesn't it?"

Belphegor lunged at the younger, slamming Fran against the wall. He held a knife to a pale throat, crushing the frail body with his own. "Stupid frog, don't fucking ignore me when I'm talking to you..."

"Oh, that _was _you?" Fran made no noise as he felt the blade cut his skin, not a flicker of emotion crossing his eyes.

"Fucking frog..." Belphegor pulled his knife back as he forced the teenager to his knees, ripping strands of teal hair out of the boy's head as he did so. "You should know better..."

Fran stayed where he was, knowing what was coming. He didn't move when large hands reached down to the front of the blond's pants, unbuttoning them before pulling the zip down; he had been in this position enough times to know that fighting got him nowhere, and Belphegor had enough experience with illusions to be able to break out of them.

"Suck the prince off, Froggy." Belphegor pulled himself out of his pants, rubbing his shaft against the younger's lips. "Cooperate and the prince will take it easy."

"Hey!"

A flash of hope crossed emerald eyes as they looked to Squalo; Fran could only hope the silver-haired male would step in.

"Take it elsewhere, would ya? That's fucking disgusting!"

Fran let his eyes slip closed, his shoulders slump in defeat. He opened his mouth, knowing there was no way out of this – not tonight, maybe not _ever_.

'_Kufufu... Enjoying yourself, are you?'_

Fran tried his hardest to block his Master's voice from his head, but the mental link between them was too strong; he was powerless as he listened to Mukuro commenting on what was happening, making lewd remarks and conveying how much he was enjoying watching this happen.

Out of everyone Fran could have turned to, it should have been Mukuro – the man who had raised him since he was seven, trained him in the art of illusions, gave him a roof over his head and food to eat – but, alas, even _Mukuro _got kicks out of making Fran feel useless and unloved.

That was probably all Fran was, anyway; just a toy for other peoples' amusement.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna had volunteered to run into town the next day in order to bring back lunch for everyone. He was certain Gokudera would have accompanied him, but the taller male had come with down a cold and was asked to stay at the base where it was warmer.

Tsuna hadn't expected to come across a Varia member on his trip, so it came as a surprise to find Fran seated in the same café the brunet had entered, a distant look on the boy's face as he poked absentmindedly at his untouched meal.

"Fran…?" Tsuna sat down on the other side of the table, drawing emerald eyes onto him. They were unfocused, as if Fran had simply lifted his head instinctively at his name without even_ realising _there was someone here. He waited until the boy seemed a tad more alert before he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Hunting lions in the African savannah." Fran gave the other a look blanker than usual. "What do you think?"

Tsuna blushed, knowing it_ had _been a stupid question. "I see Belphegor isn't following you around today."

Fran snorted at this statement, neatly placing his chopsticks down beside his plate. "Bel-senpai is fast asleep, having been sated not even an hour earlier."

"Sated? What do you mean?"

Fran pointedly ignored this, instead finding that his fingernails were interesting to look at. He was silent, his attention not focused at all on Tsuna. In fact, he was so preoccupied, he didn't notice the hand that was reaching across the table until it was suddenly in his peripheral vision. He instinctively recoiled, flinching as he did so; he had had his emotionless façade beaten into him long ago by Mukuro, after all.

Tsuna frowned as he pulled his hand back, having not expected for the other to react the way he had; he had always seemed so… so _blah _about life. "I didn't mean to startle you…"

"Don't touch me, tuna-fish." There was a cold edge to his usually-monotone voice, a spark of anger in his emerald orbs. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to never touch someone you don't know?"

Tsuna blushed darker, his mother _never _having taught him such a thing before; he honestly felt bad that he hadn't even _considered_ this. "I'm sorry…"

Fran pushed his plate away before he stood up, walking away from the table; as hard as he tried, he couldn't hide the limp. "I was quite enjoying the silence before you came along."

"Why are you limping?" Tsuna couldn't be sure, but he had a feeling it was because of Belphegor.

Fran didn't want to reply to this; he didn't want _anyone _to know about how weak and pathetic he was for not even being able to protect himself against his teammate. "I don't know what you're talking about. You're seeing things."

"Why don't you come back to the base with me, and you can rest?" Tsuna didn't expect the other to agree, so when Fran continued to limp out of the café, he chased after the boy. "Fran, wait!"

"I have nothing to say to you." Fran gave the other a blank look, trying to block out Mukuro's taunts that were echoing through his mind. "Leave me alone."

"If you come back to the base, there's a room you can sit in where _no one_ will bother you," the brunet promised. "There's a bed where you can lay down, and you can stay for as long as you want – you don't even need to tell us if you're going; you can just leave."

Fran was tired. He was just so _fucking _tired of the world and everyone in it. He didn't want to be pestered like this, and though he could just as easily hide himself away with illusions, it took too much energy for his current state of mind.

"How far is it…?" Fran couldn't keep the defeated tone out of his voice, just wishing with all his being he could block Mukuro _out_. "I don't want to be walking for too long."

"It's really not that far, Fran." Tsuna pointed into the distance. "Maybe about fifteen, twenty minutes at the most."

Emerald eyes glared. "I'm not walking that far."

Tsuna sighed. "Fran…"

_Such a lazy student you are… Kufufu~ Can't even do a bit of walking. _Mukuro's voice was loud in Fran's head, cruel words seeping into Fran's mind. _Such a fat, lazy student. Do you now realise why I wouldn't feed you for days? Your laziness has made you _far _too fat to be fed regularly._

"I don't –"

"- What way?" Fran grit his teeth as he received a confused look from the younger male. "What way is your base."

Tsuna blinked, not understanding why the other had suddenly changed his mind; Fran had seemed so against it, and then… "…Just follow me, Fran."

_Is the little one trying to prove me wrong? Kufufu~ You're funny, Fran. _

"Shut up…"

Tsuna jumped at the teal-haired male's unexpected voice. He looked to the boy, finding emerald eyes narrowed hatefully, staring straight in front of them.

"Fran…?"

Fran blinked a few times, coming back to reality; he had been so focused on his hatred towards the older illusionist, he had almost forgotten that Tsuna was with him. Shaking his head, he said, "Forget it. Keep walking."

Tsuna wasn't entirely sure what to make of this, but he did as instructed, leading Fran to their base.

_**~~XX~~**_

The first and only thing Fran did upon arrival at the Vongola Headquarters was go straight to the room Tsuna had told him about. He laid down on the bed, not bothering to pull the blankets over him; he just went straight to sleep.

When Tsuna came in to check on him just after a meeting, he had been shocked to find the other suddenly covered in bruises and cuts. It took just a second to realise that the illusionist had been keeping his injuries hidden, but the question still remained; what could he do to help?


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Fran…?"

Fran's emerald eyes opened at the familiar voice. He sighed before he pushed himself into a sitting position, rubbing at his eyes. His sleep had been interrupted by Tsuna, and he wasn't very happy; he hadn't gotten a minute of sleep last night, and he was exhausted - to be woken when he was finally getting some rest...

"What…?" Fran couldn't stop the bitter tone from seeping into his voice.

"I was just wondering…" Tsuna glanced away, clearing his throat, "…why you have so many bruises and cuts…"

Fran looked down at his body, realising that his illusion had indeed faltered in his exhausted state. Casting it back over his body, he shrugged. "What? I don't have any of those."

"I saw them, Fran." Tsuna frowned, hating to confront the boy like this, but knowing Fran would never admit it otherwise. "I know you're hiding them with illusions. I just want to know what I can do to help."

"I don't need help." Fran spat out the last word as if it were poison on his tongue. "I am just fine by myself."

"No, you're not..." Tsuna sighed. "Look, I'm sure you're used to being by yourself, but... you don't need to be, Fran."

"I don't -"

"- Belphegor gave those to you, didn't he?" The brunet wasn't a stupid person; he knew what Belphegor was like. "Why don't you just leave Varia? They have Viper back; they can't force you to stay with the excuse that they need a Mist Guardian, much less an illusionist."

Pushing himself off the bed, Fran hissed, "You know nothing, Vongola. Don't ever act as if you do." With that said, Fran shrouded himself in mist, slipping out of the base and back to his comrades; he didn't need to feel as if he were being judged for things out of his control.

**-XX- **

The walk back to the hotel should have been silent considering Fran was by himself, but instead he was forced to listen to Mukuro's cackling inside of his head.

"Can't you leave me alone, Master?" Fran hissed out loud, taking no notice of the looks passers-by sent him. "Stay out of my head!"

_Kufufu~ Little slutty Fran is thinking indecent thoughts again. _A loud moan resonated through the boy's head, ripping a shudder of disgust from Fran. _You like thinking about when Belphewhore and I fuck you into a bleeding, crying mess, don't you, my little one? You try so hard to remain stoic when we make love to you, but you always end up breaking in the end. It's so beautiful seeing your face flushed and wet with tears; it makes me want to take you even more. _

"You don't make love to me, you bastard," Fran snarled hatefully, pretending he didn't hear the bystanders around him whispering. "You _rape _me. You always have. I've never once wanted sex with you or my senpai - no seven-year-old wants it with their master, especially not when they grow up after having been forced into it for ten years."

_You've got it all wrong, little one; you can't rape the willing - how many times have you came from my touch alone?_

"It's hard not to when all I can feel is hands pulling me." Crinkling his face up in disgust, Fran shook his head. "I hate you so much, Master; I wish I never got you out of Vendicare."

_So why did you do? Kufufu~ If you hate me so much, you could have just as easily left me to rot in that tank, but instead you got me out and helped me recover. What is your excuse, my beautiful little one?_

"That if I did leave you, you'd have torn my mind apart more than you already do. I hate you more than anything else in my life, you paedophilic, disgusting old man."

_Such a rude kid you are, my useless student. Didn't I punch that out of you when you were little?_

Fran didn't reply to this, remembering only too clearly the pain he had been put through at such a young age by his 'guardian'. Tensing unconsciously, the boy tried to change his train of thought before Mukuro saw what he was thinking about.

Too bad he wasn't fast enough.

_Kufufu~ Why are you thinking about that, little one? Do you want me to pin you to the wall with my trident and starve you again?_

"Fuck you."

_It'd be my pleasure, Fran._

Shaking his head, Fran continued on back to the hotel, hoping he would soon be able to drown out the other's voice with sleep.

**~~XX~~**

To the illusionist's relief, the other Varia members left him alone to sleep; Xanxus and Squalo were fighting amongst themselves again while Lussuria and Leviathan played a game of drink monopoly. Belphegor was spread out on his bed with Mammon curled up on his chest, playing with the Arcobaleno's puffy cheeks. It had been easy enough for him to walk into the hotel room without drawing much attention, and then he finally collapsed onto his bed without so much as a lingering glance on him.

Having slept for hours, Fran was disorientated when he came to and found himself in darkness. He could sense the other Varia sleeping around him, but something about the situation didn't feel right; something was wrong, but he couldn't pick out what.

"Bel-Senpai...?" Sitting up in his bed, Fran rubbed at his emerald orbs. "Bel-Senpai, are you awake?"

Only silence greeted the youngest, so when a hand grabbed his shoulder without warning, he felt himself becoming panicked; someone had been able to sneak into the room and not disturb a bunch of highly-trained assassins - this was very, _very_ wrong.

"Bel-Senpai!" Not even sure of why he was calling out to the blond who would do nothing to help him - if anything, Belphegor would only hurt him further - Fran tried to pull away from whoever had grabbed him. "Bel-senpai, help!"

"Kufufu~"

The teal-haired boy shuddered at the familiar laugh, scrunching his eyes shut; he understood now how the room had been so easily infiltrated, and why he had been the only one to sense something out of the ordinary; he had lived with Mukuro for so long, resented the man with every fibre of his being, he naturally could sense the one who had caused him so much misery in his short life.

"Call out all you want; none of them will hear you, little one." The soft voice was right by Fran's ear, and it sickened the younger; part of him had been relieved when he had finally left Mukuro's care, only to go back to the Varia who treated him just as badly. "What would Belphewhore do for you, anyway? He'd probably just ask to make love to you alongside me, wouldn't he?"

"Fuck off..." Starting to writhe in his teacher's hold, Fran was helpless to escape; long arms just wrapped around him, restraining him. Even illusions couldn't get him away; not when everything he knew had been taught to him by the man bent on making his life as horrible as possible – everything he could do, Mukuro could do a _hell _of a lot better. "Don't come near me! I don't want anything to do with you!"

Pulling the boy into his arms, Mukuro smirked as he got to his feet. "Ah, but little one, I want to keep you for as long as I can; you are just so irresistible; your body, and the way you cry out at your climax - but even they cannot beat the beautiful tone in your voice as you cry and beg for me to stop."

Fran closed his eyes, wishing with all his being he had never been taken away from his grandmother. He wished he was still in France, eating the horrible bentos the old woman put together for him. He missed her terrible cooking, and the way she always smiled at him, encouraging him no matter what.

She had been a sweet old lady, loving her grandson unconditionally, despite the way the other villagers seemed to resent him for things he didn't understand. Fran had never truly known what it was like to not be loved until Squalo and Belphegor had kidnapped him and shipped him off to Mukuro for training.

Not a day went by Fran didn't regret playing by the river; if he had stayed home to look after his grandmother while she was sick, he may never have been brought into this life - but alas, his only living relative had passed shortly after his kidnapping, and never again did he receive a gentle, loving touch from anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days had passed since Tsuna had last seen Fran, and the brunet wasn't sure if he was going to again; they hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms – so when a raging Belphegor stormed into the Vongola Headquarters, shouting as he threw knives all over the place, he could only wonder if there was a reason he hadn't seen the illusionist again.

"Tell me where my frog is!" Though Belphegor was usually calm and soft-spoken, it seemed he was pissed off enough to raise his voice – but _why? _"You're hiding that stupid frog from me, aren't you?!"

"Belphegor, calm down!" Ducking to avoid the three knives that were thrown at his face, Tsuna whimpered, glad that his friends knew to stay back; he would never forgive himself if they got hurt like this. "What's wrong?!"

"My frog is missing, and you _took _him from me!" Snarling, a handful of knives sailed past Tsuna once more, the wires that trailed behind cutting the younger's cheek. "Give him back!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Belphegor! I truly don't!"

In Belphegor's line of work, he had seen countless people beg for their lives. He had been blatantly lied to by someone desperate enough to save their own lives. He'd listened as others sold out their friends, their family – just so they could live a few minutes longer. The rarest thing, however, was having the genuine truth told to him.

The blond had been in this business for long enough to learn when people were lying or telling him the truth, and he knew that Tsuna was being sincere.

Lowering the handful of knives the Varia Storm had decided would fit perfectly into the Vongola Guardian's stomach, Belphegor sneered. "You don't have my frog?"

"I swear I don't know anything, Belphegor..."

Sneering, the young man crossed his arms against his chest, turning slightly to the side. "We woke up a few mornings ago to find him gone from his bed. We thought the stupid frog would come back, but he hasn't, and is the prince is really very horny and needs him."

"I'm very sorry, Belphegor; I don't know how to help you." It worried Tsuna to hear that Fran seemed to be missing, and knowing what he did about the illusionist... "Do you think he'll come back?"

"I don't know. Call that stupid pineapple; I bet the frog is with him." Stomping his foot when Tsuna tried to tell him he couldn't do that, Bel snarled as he raised his knives again. "Get my dumb frog back _now_!"

"Alright, alright!" Sighing, Tsuna stepped back from the older male. "I'll go down to Kokuyo Land and see what I can do, alright?"

"I will come with you." Peering out at the smaller male from beneath his bangs, Belphegor let a grim expression cross his face before he added, "I know the tuna-fish won't do shit if I don't otherwise."

As much as Tsuna didn't want for the blond to be following him, he reluctantly led the way after explaining the situation to his friends; if he didn't do as Belphegor demanded, _someone _was going to get hurt – or possibly die.

_I just hope he won't kill me if I hit a dead end with Kokuyo Land..._

_**~~XX~~**_

The walk to Kokuyo Land had been unnerving with Belphegor tagging along by his side, the other laughing at the most random of times as he played with his knives in what one could perceive as a threatening manner.

It wasn't until they stepped into the grounds of Kokuyo Land did the blond speak again. His nose was crinkled in distaste as he said, "This is _not _fit for a prince."

"You can stay by the road if you want, Belphegor…" Hoping with all his being that the young man would take the offer, he was instead disappointed as the blond just growled and moved further up the path.

"I am a prince; I am not staying by some dirty roadside to inhale car fumes." With that said, Belphegor started walking up the hill, as prideful as ever.

Sighing, Tsuna followed behind him at a distance, surprised that the other seemed to know exactly where he was doing – but then again, if questioned about this, the Varia member would simply claim that he was 'a prince'.

Soon enough, the two were stepping into the abandoned building the Kokuyo Gang called home. Ken and Chikusa didn't seem to be around, and Mukuro was easy enough to find; the blue-haired man was curled up on the couch, a few magazines spread around him as he broke off a piece of chocolate from the bar in his hand.

"Oya?" Heterochromatic eyes fixed on his two guests, his usual playful smile widening. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Give me back my Froggy!" Belphegor demanded, pulling three knives from his pocket. He held them in the air as he snarled, stepping closer to the younger male. "He's not yours, you stupid pineapple!"

The illusionist's smile faded at these words, instead replaced by an agitated sneer. He, too, drew his weapon, getting off the couch to close the distance between Belphegor and him. "You never know when to shut up, do you, Belphewhore?"

Tsuna could tell a huge fight was about to break out between the two, and he also knew not to get involved in it; he needed to use this distraction to find Fran, because if he tried to stop the conflicting ones, he knew he was going to get hurt – Belphegor and Mukuro were _dangerous_, and the ten years they had had to get even stronger would surely leave him little chance of winning.

Slipping away from Belphegor's side, Tsuna disappeared down a corridor. He wasn't entirely worried for his own Mist Guardian, certain that the blue-haired male could tear the Varia Storm to shreds if he so desired, whether it be physically or mentally, and it was something he didn't want to see; Mukuro was ruthless, as much a murderer as his opponent was.

Stopping at the first door he came across, Tsuna opened it and poked his head in, finding nothing but emptiness before him. It continued on like this several more times before the brunet finally found who he was looking for, the boy curled up on a dirty, moth-eaten futon with nothing but a thin blanket that had seen better days to keep him warm.

"Fran?" Stepping into the room, Tsuna closed the door behind him as he approached the teal-haired male, worried to see that Fran wasn't responding to him. "Fran…!"

Kneeling by the illusionist's side, Tsuna reached out and put his hand on a bare forearm, finding the older male quivering beneath his touch. Biting at his lip, the brunet looked behind him to make sure Mukuro wasn't about to barge in; he was certain that, no matter what he did, the Vongola Mist was going to come after them, and he wouldn't be happy.

"Fran…" Sitting the slighter male up against the wall, Tsuna found the other's Varia uniform scattered over the dusty hardwood floor, evidence as to what had been happening to him. Gathering the clothing into his arms, the Sky Guardian tried his hardest to get the other dressed as soon as he could; they needed to get out of here, and _now _– if Mukuro and Belphegor joined forces to get Fran back… "Fran, please wake up…"

Emerald eyes were shut tight, the boy's breathing laboured. Though Tsuna couldn't see anything immediately wrong with him, he knew this could be caused by Mukuro's illusions – and if that was the case, the mental damage could be extensive.

Finally tugging the other's clothing back onto the trembling body, Tsuna pulled Fran over his shoulder. The illusionist was lighter than he appeared, making it easier to get him over to the window and push him out of it; if they went back the way Tsuna had come, they would no doubt run into the two men who had caused this.

After having just climbed onto the windowsill, Tsuna shivered as a loud, pained scream echoed through the building, and the brunet didn't need to go back and see who had made it to know it had ripped itself from Belphegor's throat – but _why _he was screaming, Tsuna didn't think he _ever _wanted to know.

_**~~XX~~**_

When emerald eyes opened next, it was to the same walls he knew belonged to the Vongola Headquarters. Groaning inwardly, Fran tried to roll onto his side, only to stop as his rear ached in pain.

"You shouldn't move around so soon."

Tensing at the familiar voice of the Vongola Decimo, Fran knew he was in trouble; the younger had no doubt worked out for himself what his true relationship with Mukuro was; the older illusionist being his teacher was just a cover-up for the fact that Fran was nothing but a toy.

"What am I doing here?" Fran stared up at the roof, as bitter as ever.

"I brought you here." Tsuna, who was sitting on a chair just beside the bed, shifted uneasily.

"Why?"

"…When Belphegor came here looking for you, he demanded to go check Kokuyo Land." Tsuna looked away at the memory, hoping the two older guardians hadn't killed each other. "He and Mukuro started fighting, so I went to find you myself. …I wasn't expecting for… for _that _to be awaiting me…"

"…" Fran shrugged, letting his eyes slip closed. "…I guess you could say I _got used to it_. That's what the beaten wives always say, right? That, or _I deserved it; I was being punished. _It's _my _fault." A bitter laugh escaped the illusionist's throat at these words, even though he knew nothing about the situation was funny.

"I've worked everything out – I _saw _enough to know I'm right." Running his fingers through brunet locks, Tsuna cocked his head slightly to the side. "Don't go back to _either _of them."

"And where do you propose I go instead, Vongola? Back to France? Why? I have no parents and my grandmother is dead; there's nothing left for me there."

"Stay here, with the Vongola." Tsuna had never been so confident in his own words until this moment, leaving no room for argument. "Maybe we have to go back to our own time, but I _know _our future selves would take you in, Fran. _I _know _I _would, even ten years from now. Please, listen to me, Fran; stay with the Vongola where you will be safe from them."

"Aren't you forgetting that my Master is Vongola?" Hatred swept across the boy's face at the mention of his teacher. "How will I be safe here if I'm still in contact with him?"

"I wouldn't let him be alone with you, Fran," the Sky Guardian promised. "I would never let him come _near _you, and I swear I would do whatever it took to keep him from hurting you again."

Fran was tired, but what was he to say to the younger's pleading? He didn't want to agree, but he didn't want to keep protesting, either; he just wanted to go back to sleep and never have to wake up again. "I don't –"

Tsuna cut the slighter male off by pressing his lips to Fran. He didn't know what on Earth had possessed him to do such a thing; just that he had moved without conscious thought. He wasn't complaining, however; for whatever reason, this felt _okay_.

Pulling away from the stunned male, Tsuna blushed slightly, absolutely no idea what had come over him, or why, for the first time, he was thinking about someone else the same way he thought about Kyoko. He still loved Kyoko. …Right…? And never before had he had these feelings towards someone _other _than her, so why, all of a sudden and with no warning whatsoever, was he directing them towards _Fran? _

"I-I'm sorry…" Twisting in uneasiness, Tsuna jumped up from his chair, getting ready to leave. "I shouldn't have done that… I'm sorr – F-fran…?"

Looking down, Tsuna found the other's small fingers had curled into his blue jacket, pulling him close. Dazed emerald eyes were looking up at him, the other licking his lips repeatedly. Speaking in a soft, faraway tone, Fran said, "I have never been kissed before."

"I don't know why I did that…"

The other's eyes cleared at these words, Fran as expressionless as ever. "It's not unwelcome."

Feeling his cheeks become impossibly red, Tsuna pulled himself out of the other's grasp and fled the room, his mind running a mile a minute; why had he done that? Why was he feeling these things towards another male?

But most of all, why did Fran seem to have enjoyed it…?

Hoping to surround himself with his friends and forget what had happened, Tsuna sought out the first person he could find, not willing to tell them what had just transpired; it was something he should keep to himself, he was sure of it.

Back in Fran's room, the boy just watched as the other disappeared before he shrugged, closing his eyes once again; sleep sounded _amazing _right about now.


	6. Chapter 6

After calming down, Tsuna had gone back to Fran's room to check on him. It hurt him to find the older male still curled up on the bed, this time with silent tears falling down his face; had the other really suffered that greatly…?

"Fran…?" Closing the door quietly behind him, Tsuna slowly approached the bed. "Are you okay?"

"It feels as if everything's just slammed into me now that I'm away from them all…" Fran muttered, his emerald orbs staring blankly ahead of him. "….The reality is… horrifying…"

"I can't… begin to imagine…" Moving closer to Fran, Tsuna reached out. He brushed his fingers against the other's cheek, all nervousness gone in this moment; Fran needed someone desperately. "I… Please. Stay here. Don't go back to Varia; even if Mukuro is still here, at least you are safe from Belphegor. That's a start, right?"

"…"

"You will be safe here," Tsuna continued on confidently. "No one here would harm you again. You can be happy."

"I can't be happy… I lost that capability years ago…"

"You can _learn _again," the brunet promised. "You can learn… That's a start, and it's worth fighting for."

"I don't want to fight for myself; I fight only if it's what I am told to do."

"What if _I _tell you to fight for yourself? Can you do that?"

"I have never been told that; I have no idea."

"Try it." Moving closer to Fran, Tsuna leant down so that he was looking into emerald orbs. It was silent for a few seconds before they both moved forward, their hot breath mingling. Their lips brushed together briefly before they each pressed harder, a soft smacking sound filling the air.

Fran moaned softly as he reached out, entangling his fingers in unruly locks; he wasn't quite sure of what he was feeling, but he did know that he felt safer than he had in a long time – but _why? _What was it about Tsuna that made him drop his walls, feel as if he was _not in danger? _Why did someone he hardly even _know _make him feel like that when he had never been able to feel it before, no matter where he was or whom he was around? Hell, it didn't even matter if he was _alone, _he _still _never felt like this before!

But this sense of comfort, of relief… It was far nicer than the constant sense of danger he lived in…

When they broke away for air, Tsuna was blushing profusely. He decided he didn't mind the older male pulling him closer; those skinny arms that held him in a loose embrace were quite soothing.

"Will you stay?" Tsuna whispered, resting his forehead against the other's. He wiped at wet cheeks, removing all traces of Fran's depression.

Fran nodded, rubbing at his itching eyes. "Okay…"

Relieved that the Varia member was finally cooperating, Tsuna allowed himself to be held a bit more; this was the kind of thing he had promised, and he had no intention of going back on his word.

_**~~XX~~**_

"Shoichi?" Tsuna approached the redheaded Millefiore, finding that Shoichi and Spanner had been relaxing together in the kitchen with hot cups of tea. "I was wondering something about all of this; what would happen if I were to leave Fran with my ten-years-later self? Would I still look after him like I am now? Or would I be… different?"

Tilting his head in a thoughtful manner, Shoichi hummed for a few seconds. "No; you and your ten-years-later self are one and the same; I don't see why there'd be a difference in the way you treat him."

"So… Fran would be looked after and safe from Mukuro and Belphegor, then?"

"I would think so. Why?"

"I want Fran to stay here and not go back to them; I just wanted to make sure he would have someone to take care of him if he did that."

"Of course he would, Tsuna; no one's going to leave him behind after this."

"I just –"

"- Don't talk about me behind my back, Tuna-Fish."

Tsuna jumped at the Varia illusionist's voice, turning around to find the older teenager approaching them hesitantly. His emerald eyes were lifeless once again, but there was the slightest warmth the brunet could pick out from beneath the monotone, as if he were simply joking in a blunt manner. "Fran…"

"A hot chocolate would be nice, Tuna-Fish." Taking a seat at the table, Fran was careful to put distance between he and the Millefiore traitors, trusting no one but Tsuna so far; if the two adults so much as made an unexpected movement, the teal-haired boy was prepared to defend himself with whatever illusion he deemed necessary, and he couldn't promise anyone's safety if things had to go that far.

Tsuna was placid as he went about the request, doing his best to make a nice hot chocolate for the damaged teenager, just wanting Fran to feel as if he could fit in.

When at last the scrawny male received his order, he seemed just fine with the way Tsuna had prepared it; he sat quietly at the table, sipping his drink as he stared blankly at the wall ahead, deep in thought.

Shoichi and Spanner soon got up, emptying their cups and leaving them in the sink. Tsuna took the blond's place, his own hot chocolate in his hands as he watched Fran.

"Do you want to come and meet my friends?" Tsuna spoke in a soft tone, knowing not to expect a miracle; Fran was damaged, and it may take months, maybe even _years _to pick up the pieces once again. "They'll love you."

"…" Looking at his lap, Fran didn't know how to reply; he didn't want to be bothered by the others, but at the same time, he wanted to be able to trust the Vongola if he were to stay here with them, to know that he was safe from further harm; he had been through so much in his seventeen years, he wasn't sure how much more he could take with nothing but his emotionless façade to try and protect himself with.

"I know you'd like Yamamoto," Tsuna promised. "He's a really good guy; very easy going. I bet he'd ask you to play baseball with him if you talk to him. Gokudera-kun is a good friend once you get to know him; he just takes a while to warm up to others."

"…" Looking down at his hot chocolate, Fran sighed. "I don't like your friends, Tuna-Fish."

"But you really don't know them, Fran. At least come and meet Yamamoto before you decide on the others."

With a sigh, Fran resigned himself to the fact that he would never be able to avoid the other Vongola, so he may as well get this over and done with now instead of delaying it and making it even harder for himself.

Standing up, Fran declared confidently, "I _know _I'm not going to like any of them."

"Maybe, but it won't hurt to try." Reaching out, Tsuna grabbed the other's warm hand, tugging him from the kitchen. "Let's go meet everybody."

Fran was silent as he followed the younger, not wanting to do this, but knowing Tsuna would pester him until he eventually did it.

Neither of them said a word until they had ventured into one of the bedrooms, finding Gokudera lying back on the bed while Yamamoto sat across from him, laughing happily as if he had just told a joke only he found hilarious.

"What are you laughing about, Yamamoto?" Tsuna smiled at his friend's innocence, stepping closer so that they could see Fran better.

"Gokudera fell off the bed." Yamamoto chuckled again as he turned to look at Fran, raising his hand in greeting. "Yo, Fran! Good to see you came out of your room."

"Not that I wanted to just to be around _you_…" Fran muttered, crossing his arms against his chest. "The tuna-fish made me."

"Haha, tuna-fish? That's cute." A gentle smile crossed the dark-haired male's face, already adoring Fran's personality; he didn't take any offence to the older male's attitude; he had grown used to it after hanging around Gokudera for so long. "Hey, do you guys want to come and play baseball with me later?"

Giving Fran a 'I told you so' look, Tsuna nodded, trying to encourage the other into agreeing; out of all the Vongola, he knew Fran would like Yamamoto the most as the Rain Guardian was so naturally easy-going.

Fran hesitated, wanting to say no, but aware of the fact that the brunet would try and coax him into it anyway. He could always put up an illusion and hide himself away, but what would be the point as there would only be another time?

"Whatever." Fran shrugged. "Can't be worse than having the fake-prince using me as his personal dartboard."

Trying to ignore how sick those words made him feel, Tsuna instead forced a smile onto his face as he tugged at the illusionist's hand again. "Let's go and get ready, Fran; we'll have to make sure everyone else knows there's going to be a game soon, too."

"Everyone else will play?" Fran was honestly surprised by these words, remembering back to how the Varia kept to themselves and never did anything together; it was surprising to know that others still enjoyed company.

"Most everyone else," Tsuna clarified. "Hibari-san won't. He might watch, but he'll never play himself."

"He is your Cloud Guardian." It wasn't a question.

"That's right."

"Cloud Guardians are worse than Bel-Senpai; they hate anyone and everyone and aren't loyal in the least. Even the fake prince was as loyal as the rest of them."

Tsuna nodded, thinking back on what he had heard at Kokuyo Land. He sincerely hoped Belphegor was okay and had returned to his teammates safely, but he wasn't going back to check; Fran was more important than the Varia Storm.

Making a mental note to contact Squalo and ask how their youngest member was, Tsuna instead said, "Everyone's got to have _some _good qualities about them, don't they?"

"I guess…" Having never looked at it that way before, Fran tried to think about what _his _good qualities were, but he couldn't come up with any; he was snarky, he hated everyone, and he only ever wanted to be alone with no one to bother him; how could someone like _Belphegor _be a better person than _him? _

Trying not to think too much on it, Fran continued to follow Tsuna, hoping that he could finally be at peace now that he was away from his tormentors.

_**~~XX~~**_

Though Fran had chosen to sit and watch on the sidelines rather than play with the rest of them, Tsuna was glad that the teal-haired male at least seemed to be warming up to Yamamoto when the Rain Guardian interacted with him; he naturally had that charm about him where people felt at ease when he was around.

Fran had, of course, stuck close to Tsuna throughout it all, and now that the game was over and everyone had gone back to their rooms, the Varia illusionist had followed the brunet back to Tsuna's room in order to give the younger a soft kiss goodnight. The Sky had returned it only too happily, and with a gentle embrace and quiet whispers of goodnight, the two went their own ways, one teenager in a good mood and the other feeling happier than he could ever remember being in a life full of suffering and pain.

As Fran curled up in his bed, he stared out of the window with a faraway look in his emerald orbs; if he could feel this way all the time around Tsuna, he would be more than happy to ditch his position as Varia Mist and instead remain with the Vongola Family instead.

At least here, he felt _somewhat _wanted and appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Within the few days that had passed, Fran slowly found himself coming out of his shell around Tsuna; the brunet was the one and only person he wasn't snarky to, and though he had never really been a fan of touch, he didn't mind when the younger would brush his fingers against him or embrace him in such a gentle manner, he felt all his stress ebbing away; he even loved the way they would kiss so lovingly, having started to trust the other enough to truly allow him entrance to his mouth and become vulnerable beneath someone else's hands – something he knew could lead to a messy end if he weren't careful.

Currently, Fran and Tsuna were lying on the brunet's bed together, the younger on his back while Fran rested his head against the other's chest. Emerald orbs were closed as small fingers threaded through teal hair, and the illusionist found himself in the kind of peace he could previously only dream about.

"What are you thinking about, Fran?" Tsuna lifted his head slightly, glancing down at the taller male.

"I don't know…" Sighing, Fran moved closer to the warm body he felt so safe with. "I guess I was just… thinking about when you go back to your own timeline…"

Tsuna tensed, having not expected for the scrawny boy to be the first to bring this up – in fact, part of him, for whatever reason, had believed the illusionist would completely disregard this until it came time to part ways. "…Yeah… I guess that… it's inevitable…"

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Tuna-Fish; I can work it out for myself." Shifting restlessly, Fran lifted a hand to scratch above his eye. "I know you're going to have to go back. I know you can't stay here. You don't have to hide it or sugar coat things for me because I can handle it. The only thing that bothers me is… that I will be with your future selves, and I don't know what changes to expect."

Tsuna nodded in understanding, knowing that Fran had every right to be concerned about such matters; he himself was worried about how much ten years could have changed him, but he trusted in his heart that he was still as kind as ever. "No matter what, I _know _you'll be happy with the Vongola, Fran."

The boy hummed in agreement, lifting his head so that he could press his lips to the younger's. Their kiss was soft, not rushed in the least; just the two of them soaking in the others' comfort.

When they broke away for air, Fran asked, "What are you going to do when you go back?"

"What do you mean?" Reaching out, the Vongola Decimo ghosted the tips of his fingers against Fran's pale cheek.

"I mean, without me. I will only be very young in your own time; seven. On top of that, I will be in France with my grandmother, if both timelines haven't changed drastically and what I remember goes for your own time, too."

"Varia have their own illusionist, and I didn't see you at Kokuyo Land," Tsuna explained. "You're probably right."

Humming softly at these words, Fran nodded. "Varia kidnapped me from my home. The noisy, dumbass commander and the fake prince. They killed my grandmother in front of me and then took me to Italy to dump on Master so he could train me well enough to replace Mammon. I don't want that to happen in your timeline – what they did was scarring enough."

Tsuna agreed wholeheartedly, and the last thing he wanted was to know that he hadn't been able to save the Fran of his own time; he would do whatever it took to make sure the other Fran was safe from cruel hands, to spare him from the kind of suffering his older self had lived through.

"I won't let it happen to you again, Fran," Tsuna promised; he didn't know how he was going to achieve that, but he knew that he would do whatever he could to make sure he kept his word. "I'll make sure you're happy when I go back."

Kissing the younger again, Fran allowed Tsuna's tongue to slip into his mouth, too damaged to really be able to take the initiative in his relationship. His own wet muscle danced tentatively with the brunet's, his small fingers curling into the other's blue jacket.

Breaking away, Fran said, "I'm going to sleep now, Tuna-Fish. Wake me up for dinner."

Tsuna nodded, threading his fingers through soft teal locks. He allowed the weaker male to curl up against him, and they stayed together like that for a while until the Varia Mist had fallen into a deep sleep, soothed by the younger's presence.

The brunet carefully untangled himself as to not wake the other up, before he slipped out of the room and went to get a glass of water. On his way to the kitchen he was stopped by Spanner and Shoichi, and when he noticed the anxious expression on the redhead's face, he knew what he was about to be told; the Vongola were ready to go back to their own timeline.

_**~~XX~~**_

When Fran woke up, it was to Tsuna shaking him. The smaller male held a sad look on his face, and it was then the illusionist understood; Tsuna had to say goodbye.

"Are you going back already?" Fran spoke in a soft voice, his eyes revealing how he felt about this occurrence. "I thought we had more time."

"I know…" Leaning down, Tsuna pressed their foreheads together, wishing Shoichi had told him this later, but the longer they delayed returning home, the worse the results would be; they had been in the future for too long, and they didn't belong here – not at _all. _"I'm really going to miss you, though. Are you going to come and say goodbye to everyone? Yamamoto would love it if you did; he really likes you."

Closing his eyes, Fran shook his head; he didn't want to have to say goodbye to the ones who had saved him from a life of agony; he just wanted them to stay with him forever, to keep him company and remind him that no matter what, he never had to suffer at someone else's hands like he had before.

"I can't do it, Tuna-Fish." Dropping his head against the younger's chest, Fran sighed. "I can't… I don't want to see you leave me behind…"

Tsuna nodded in understanding, kissing the other as gently as ever. He caressed a pale cheek, whispering, "I don't want to leave you behind, either, Fran… I wish you could come with me… I really do…"

Fran hummed in agreement before he pulled away, laying down beneath his blankets; was it really so wrong of him to want to hide away from the world? He had always spent so much time sleeping away his well-hidden depression, he couldn't change that now – not when this hurt more than just about everything else he had been through, second only to losing his grandmother.

"Bye…" Fran mumbled, staring blankly at the wall ahead of him. He listened as Tsuna gave his own farewell before he focused on the sound of retreating footsteps, unable to find even the strength to force himself into oblivion; he was hurting, the weight on his small shoulders crashing down on him to an extent it never had before.

When life hurt so much, was there really a reason to continue living? Would the Vongola understand if he offed himself here and now? Mukuro wouldn't care, nor would the Varia – so why would people who didn't even know him in this timeline give one shit?

The only problem was, Fran himself knew that he was too much of a coward to take his own life, afraid of the what-ifs and anxious of self-harming.

If only Belphegor had gone through with his daily threats and killed Fran long ago.

_**~~XX~~**_

"Fran…"

Opening emerald eyes to his name, Fran lifted his head from the pillow, having finally dozed off. He looked up at the rather tall brunet that was leaning over his bed, unsure of whether or not he should believe his eyes; he knew that it was the Tsunayoshi Sawada of this timeline standing over him, but what really left him speechless was the fact that the man he was looking at was more attractive than he had ever thought Tsuna would grow up to be, and it left butterflies in his stomach.

Twenty-four-year-old Tsuna smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Fran, reaching out to pull the boy into his arms. He wasn't surprised when the now-younger male froze at the action, understanding that Fran may be nervous of whom he was probably seeing as a stranger; he was sure it would be daunting to be suddenly faced with someone you knew but _didn't actually know_.

"I didn't think Varia would give you up so easily, Fran." Tsuna smiled as he lowered his face, pressing his lips to a soft forehead. "But I guess now that they have Viper back, it didn't really matter."

Fran didn't speak; he was trying to fit together the puzzle that was Tsuna, knowing that while the future brunet still seemed to act the same as his younger self, there was an air of maturity about him that the illusionist hadn't been able to pick up from the smaller teenager.

"Are you still happy to be here with me, Fran?" Loosening his hold on the younger, Tsuna waited for Fran to speak.

"…" Trying to get his mind into working order, Fran could feel himself falling apart at the seams; why was it that he just wanted to cry? Tsuna hadn't done anything that should warrant these feelings, but…

Curling his tiny fingers into the Vongola Decimo's black jacket, Fran leant forward, seeking out the other's comfort. He let the first few tears slide silently down his cheeks before he sobbed, and that was when the dam broke.

Tsuna held the Varia Mist tight, as patient as ever as he soothed the younger; he understood completely; Fran still needed to get used to all of this, and though he was away from the abuse, the damage had still been done.

**The epilogue will be next. **


	8. Chapter 8

When Mukuro returned from France with his new student in tow, Tsuna was quick to jump up and take Fran away from the illusionist, knowing what he had promised the future Fran. To his honest surprise, the blue-haired teenager had seemed all too eager to get rid of the other.

"So, how come Mukuro didn't really want you?" Looking down at the apple-headed boy walking by his side, Tsuna couldn't help but feel saddened that the talented kid had been rejected so easily.

Fran shrugged, his eyes sparkling with joy as he focused on the warm hand that held his own. "The tooth decay fungi group didn't want me either once I said I didn't remember anything. They seemed really unhappy about that, and then they started fighting about how they didn't want me anymore."

"You don't remember anything?" Tsuna frowned, feeling saddened that the younger was implying he didn't remember their time together in the future – but was that a good or a /bad thing? If that was the case, it meant he didn't remember the abuse, but… He also didn't remember how close they had become…

"Well…" Scrunching his nose up, Fran tried to explain himself better. "I remember these really weird dreams I had. I didn't really understand them all that well, though; there was… lots of weird stuff in them."

"What kind of dreams?" As gentle with Fran as he was with Lambo, Tsuna coaxed the other into talking; it would make sense if Fran believed everything to have just been dreams, as he wouldn't expect for anything that had happened in the future to make sense to a seven-year-old.

"About pineapples, and flying elephants and animals that lived in tiny boxes, Tuna-Fish." Fran waved his free hand in the air as he spoke, an air of excitement about him before it suddenly wavered into a sad aura. "And there was scary stuff in my dreams, too. Like… my grandmother dying… And people hurting me… But it was okay in the end because someone who looks just like Tuna-Fish rescued me! I was really happy in the dream before I woke up, because I had been so lonely, it was nice to have someone to talk to. What weird dreams, huh, Tuna-Fish?"

Tsuna smiled as he nodded, knowing that Fran didn't need to be told that they weren't in fact dreams but memories of a painful existence; this Fran was so happy, so childish and innocent, he didn't need to be tainted by the blood on other peoples' hands.

"How come the Tuna-Fish asked to keep me instead?" Fran sent a puzzled look up at the brunet as the thought crossed his mind, not knowing what to expect; if those two groups that had come to France didn't want him in the end, why would one individual lay claim to him?

"I made a promise to someone, and I intend to keep my promise," Tsuna explained, not hesitating in the least. "Besides, I have some really good friends who would love to meet you, and you'd have a lot more fun here with us than you would with Mukuro. There's other babies at my house who you can play with, and when we're not at school, you can hang out with me and my friends if you want to. You'll have lots of fun. You'll… be happy…"

Fran picked up on the way the last sentence had been spoken in a sad manner, but he didn't question it; he trusted Tsuna, already having fun with the other – he hadn't really liked Mukuro or the teenager's friends, but with Tsuna, it was different; he felt wanted, as if he was actually _liked_ and _cared about_.

"Ne, does Tuna-Fish speak French?" Fran tugged at the other's jacket, the over-sized Kokuyo uniform covering his tiny hands. "I'm still learning Japanese; French is easiest for me."

The brunet chuckled as he shook his head. "No, the only language I can speak is Japanese, Fran. I'll teach you it, okay?"

Fran nodded, as happy as ever. He missed his grandmother, but at least he hadn't parted ways with her like he had in his dreams; the woman had sent him off with a hug and a horrible-tasting bento, and then he had been put on a plane to Japan. It was strange in this country, but he was starting to like it, and he was confident he would be happy here with other people to play with.

Tsuna, likewise, knew the boy would finally have a chance at living a normal life, having been taken from abuse before it even started. He wanted to love and cherish the youngest, give him a life full of happiness, and maybe, just maybe, when the boy was older, they could pick up where they left off.

**I am a bit uncertain as to these last three chapters. In short, I'm a bit worried I haven't ended it properly, if that makes sense? **


End file.
